Taken
by Farrahtink
Summary: Reid loves her and now that she is taken he'll do anything to get her back. With help of the team of course. Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

Reid's phone rang in his pocket. He probably should have ignored it, but no. He couldn't do that. He looked at the caller id. _Sarah!_At first he was about to hit ignore, but then he saw the exclamation point.

"Hello?" He whispered as he was walking out of the office faster than he should be.

"He's here." The small voice whispered back.

"Where are you?" His heart was racing. He couldn't breathe.

"Bedroom. He's coming up the stairs. Spencer, he's gonna take me. I can't fight him.

He'll only kill me faster. I know how he works." Sarah was silent now. Then he heard the phone drop to the floor and a male's voice from the other end go, "Miss me baby?" Reid couldn't put the phone down even though he heard her screams and her breaking of bones. But underneath all that, in her cries he heard. "J'taime un peu." His voice buckled and the phone went dead.

Reid allowed himself 10 seconds. He took a deep breath and then ran to his computer, moving at the speed of light he printed out the two files he needed. He was back in the conference room in minutes.

"This is our new case," he said breathlessly showing Sarah's picture to each of the team.

"What is this?" Morgan asked.

"She's not even reported missing," Garcia began typing away at her computer.

"She was taken by Nick Swisher." Reid began, he looked agitatedly at his watch, "About five minutes ago. He is going to kill her and we need to find her before that happens."

"Reid how do you know all this?" Hotch said.

"She's my girlfriend. We have been dating for two years now and she only recently moved in with me." He knew that the team was going to flip out about him having a girlfriend but he just didn't have time for this. Every minute they sat talking was a minute Sarah was in danger. "She is a prosecutor for the state of Virginia, but she is also the exgirlfriend of Nick Swisher, the serial killer."

"Wait, I remember her, she helped us work the case back in new York about 3 years ago." Emily said.

"Was she the one who dated him for ten years?" JJ asked.

"Yes."

"Wasn't he in jail?"

"He escaped two weeks ago, when they were taking him to a new cell he fought off his guards and managed to break out. She's known that he's been planning to kill her since she was a child. She knew he would come for her." Reid explained.

"But how?" Emily questioned.

"Today would have been their seventeen year anniversary." Reid said quietly. The team was looking at him. "She called me. He was in the house…" He checked his watch again. 4:35pm. "She would have just gotten out of the shower, that's how he knew she would be home."

"What?"

"He was the dominant and she was the submissive." Rossi said understanding. "He would have controlled every aspect of her life. Even when and the duration of her showers. She would have had trouble, now that he was out, not doing what would make him happiest. In case."

"She had two cellphones. One for emergencies. The first number in that phone is mine. I am reporting her missing. I am telling you he has her and we are going to find her." Reid said looking at Hotch.

"Okay, why don't we gather all we know on this guy. Garcia, do your thing. Emily and Reid can go look at the house."


	2. Chapter 2

"So girlfriend huh?" Emily began as she drove Reid back to his house.

"Yes. Girlfriend." Reid confirmed. He was trying very hard not to think about what was happening to her. He couldn't get the sound of her bones breaking out of his head. 

"How long has this been going on?"

"I told you two years."

"And you couldn't have told any of us before she was kidnapped by her serial killer ex-boyfriend." Emily said getting a little impatient now. She couldn't believe Reid had kept this from all of them. More than that she couldn't believe he had successfully kept this from all of them. They all profiled eachother daily and yet none of them had guessed that Reid was in a serious relationship.

"Well, she thought it would be for the best. She knows how uhm, private we all are, or at least try to be. She knows that you guys wouldn't have really approved." Reid was being evasive, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her the real reason he hadn't told the team. Emily looked at him. 

"Real reason Reid."

"Yes she was a victim to him, the only live victim there was but she was also his stresser. Her leaving is what made him start killing, and because of this she's always felt guilty. She felt like you guys would blame her too." Reid spoke quickly. "If we get Sarah back.." the lump in his throat got bigger. "she'll kill me for telling you this."

"When we get Sarah back." Emily said reassuringly. Looking at Reid's face she realized that losing Sarah would be like losing Reid. He would never stop looking for her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I missed you, baby," the rough deep voice said. Nick walked around looking at Sarah.

The blonde was sweating from the heat of the room, which she assumed was a basement Nick had her tied up to the bed posts her legs and arms splayed out to the sides.

"Haven't you missed me? This is the longest we were ever apart. Two whole years, Princess." He was looking at her and licking his lips. His greasy black hair fell in front of his steel blue eyes. His arms were big and he stood with a six foot tall frame. Sarah when she stood, her head barely reached his chin.

"I missed you," Sarah began knowing what he wanted to hear. However she was unsure if she could bring herself to say it. "I missed you too, Nicky."

"It's been too long." Nick looked at her hungrily and Sarah closed her eyes. She felt him reach for her. He was tugging on the waistband of her jeans. She felt the bile rise in her throat. "I want you and I'm gonna give you what you have been missing these past for years. Haven't you missed this?" Her legs were cold now. He had gotten her jeans off. He felt his warm breath in her ear. "You're never gonna leave me again." He climbed on top of her. "I love you, Sarah." He entered her and she screamed, just how he liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would just like to seriously thank ANYONE who is reading this. It means so much THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. I'm sorry the chapters are so short this is my first story so I hope the two new chapter updates make up for it. Also any messages positive or negative would be valuable. I didn't update because I felt like no one was reading. BUT PEOPLE ARE READING. Also someone brought to my attention that Nick Swisher is a basketball player, I was unaware of this and do not feel like changing the name, so just pretend it's a different Nick Swisher. Thank you!**

Emily and Reid made it to his house in exactly 22 and a half minutes. Reid knew that because he checked his watch every three seconds. Each minute that passed was time he could be getting Sarah back.

As they approached the door Reid saw where it had been ripped open. The knife marks in the side which had been used to pry it open. Then the same person had pushed it open so hard the chain broke. The alarm had been off because Sarah kept the windows open when she showered. It had been all too easy to get in.

"We have to profile the scene Reid. I know we knew who took her but we have to know how he's gonna go about it. You see that? He had a knife but he chose to push the chain open anyway, that shows he's not smart. He's competing. Showing off his strength." Prentiss said trying to depersonalize the incident. She watched Reid's eyes travel around the room. Reid wasn't paying attention he was remembering.

XXXXXXX

"Hi, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, and you are?" Reid said introducing himself to the blonde.

"Reid, that's Sarah Avercroft, she's the unsub's ex girlfriend." Hotch said sitting down next to Sarah. She was wrapped in a very tight blanket, not really looking at anyone.

"How old are you?" Spencer asked. She looked very small and very scared. Her skin was pale and sickly looking, her grey eyes sunken into their sockets. She looked up at him.

"24." Though she looked weak and sickly her voice was strong.

"How long were you and the unsub together?" Reid began gently. He knew that this was going to be difficult, but he felt the overwhelming need to protect the girl.

"10 years. Nicky and I started dating when I was 13. He was charming back then. You know? Dark hair? Blue eyes? He loved me. For the first two months of our relationship at least, but after that… he controlled me. I didn't really know what to do. By the time I realized he shouldn't be calling me for sex three times a day, or beating me when I wouldn't do it… I was in too deep to get out." Sarah said all of this bluntly. She was matter of fact about it, but there was a challenge behind her eyes. She dared Spencer to say this was her fault. She dared him to blame her.

"How did you finally get to leave?" Spencer asked. He knew that the question was irrelevant but he had to know the answer.

"It was either that or die. He had been beating me every day when he got home. He liked to use his fists, that's why all the victims are strangled. He liked to see it and watch me struggle. I knew he was gonna kill me. It was going to happen any day now. So one day, I gave him the break up speech I had tried to give him back when I was 13 years old, but only this time, he couldn't get me to stay with an "If you leave me, I'm gonna ride my bike to the train tracks."

"It's not your fault," Morgan interjected. He set his eyes on Sarah and she nodded silently.

"I should have been his first victim, but instead I saved myself." Sarah said quietly.

"No, you were his stressor yes, but he would have started killing much sooner had you not been submitting to him for all those years." Reid said, trying to regain her attention. Sarah looked at him again and Spencer reached forward to lay a comforting hand on hers.

"Because I left, 22 women are dead, but had I not left he would have killed more?"

"We assume so, yes." Hotch said getting back to business.

XXXXXXXX

Reid and Prentiss continued walking through his home. When they got to the bathroom Reid saw what had happened

"You said she was in the shower when he took her?" Prentiss began.

"Yes she's fast though she must have ran out of the shower and into the bedroom to try and get some clothes on." Reid said picturing the scene in his mind. He heard her screams and cries. Her ribs had broken. They moved to the bed room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're beautiful." He moved his face closer to hers. His nose touching hers.

"You're not so bad yourself Spence," Sarah teased. They made their way over to the bed laughing. They were lying on their sides facing each other. "Say something to me in French."

"Je'taime un peu." Spencer whispered blushing profusely.

"I love you too." She leaned forward and put her lips on his. Giggling she rolled herself on top of him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"She tried to put on clothes." Emily said looking at all the strewn drawers that had been left open. Emily didn't remark that more than half his drawers were open and filled with her clothes.

"This is where he threw her to the ground." Reid said trembling. There was a big spot of blood.

"We'll find her Reid. We will find her. I promise you."

"But what happens to her if we don't?"


	4. Chapter 4

**This update is for Whitefire8 who's review literally made me feel on top of the world. And I would just like to remind everyone that this is rated M for a reason, things are going to start to get graphic. Enjoy! I love you all. Xoxoxo. **

"I love you." Reid whispered in her ear. "No matter what happens. No matter what has happened. I love you Sarah."

"How do you say it in French Spence? Ja tim?" Sarah teased.

"Je' taime un peu, I love you a lot." Spencer said looking into her eyes.

"Je' taime un peu." Sarah murmured. The cold hand on her back is what jerked her back into reality.

"My my, who has been teaching my princess French. Is it Spencer Reid, I think you said his name was?" Nick whispered in her ear. He was teasing but Sarah knew from experience that he was livid.

"No Nicky, Spencer is just my tutor for French, my job really likes it if I know two languages." These lies came easily to Sarah, she had been lying to Nick for years.

"What did you say baby? What did you say in French." Nick grabbed Sarah by her arms pulling her up into a sitting position. Her ribs throbbed in protest, they were poking out of her body in weird angles.

"Nick, I need a doctor. Please I need a doctor." Sarah pleaded with him.

"You don't need a doctor. Stop being such a whiny bitch. It's four o clock and you haven't showered. You're disgusting." Nick said pulling her up and pushing her towards the bathroom. They were in a hotel now, he had moved them in the night. She limped towards the bathroom

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I love you Nick." Sarah snuggled into his shoulder. She couldn't believe her luck. She Sarah Avercroft had managed to date the captain of the wrestling team. NICK SWISHER.

"I love you too Baby." Nick pulled her closer and kissed her forehead lightly. He started playing with the bottom of her top. Sarah was unhappy, but she didn't wanna stop him. He kept pulling and soon her tank top was off. "You're so sexy baby." He began to kiss her stomach and neck. Sarah cringed with discomfort. "Won't you do this for me? Won't you show me how much you love me… you do love me right?"

"Of course I do, but I don't wanna have sex yet." Sarah whispered.

"If you really loved me you would have sex with me." Nick said almost absently. He was now working at unbuttoning her jeans.

"I'm only 14 years old." Nick slid her jeans off and climbed on top of her. He pushed two fingers deep inside of her, trying to make her want him. Sarah whimpered. Nick slowly took off his shirt and then his pants, finally his boxers came off too.

"That's old enough." And he entered her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TALKING TO HIM?" Nick was shouting angrily. He had just seen Sarah talking to her friend Stephen. She had even hugged him.

"Please, he's just a friend, he even has a girlfriend."

"How dare you betray me like that. I SHOULD JUST KILL MYSELF YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T CARE ABOUT ME." Nick started to walk away. Sarah grabbed onto his arm trying to pull him towards her.

"Please please I'm sorry. Please don't hurt yourself. I can't live without you." Sarah was crying now. "I love you I love you."

"Don't you eve speak to him again! Do you understand?" He put his arms back around her, bending low to kiss her on her neck. Her eyes glazed over, trying to feel what she knew she should be feeling.

"I won't Nicky, I promise." And with that he picked her up and carried her into his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked in wearing a red v neck tank top and black jeans. Her hair was nice and Nick had just picked her up from school.

"What in the hell do you think you are wearing?" He said angrily, refusing to look at her.

"I wanted to look nice for you, you don't like it?" Her face fell with disappointment. She had tried so hard.

"You slut, who did you really wear that for?" He was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white.

"You Nicky, you!" Sarah moved to touch his hand. At that moment he reached back and smacked her full force across the face. When Sarah resurface her nose was dripping blood.

"Don't you ever go to school dressed like that again. You're a whore. You're my whore. Only mine. Are you fucking those other guys you filthy whore. I bet you let them touch your pussy and you moan for them like you do for me." Nick was livid. Sarah's nose was gushing blood,

"No Nicky No! I love you! I'm sorry."

"You clearly can't be trusted going to school anymore. You're not going ever again." He pulled out of the parking lot. "You're 17 it's high time you dropped out anyway. Say good bye Princess, you're never going back." She turned her head just in time to get her last glimpse of the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She began to cry as she washed herself. She thought of Spencer. Of his kind arms around her. His gentle hands. She thought of their dates to the park, or the late night Chinese food runs. But mostly she thought of his voice, cooing to her through all the nightmares.

She scrubbed furiously, trying to remove all the filth and residue of Nick from her body, but she knew that no matter how hard she tried; she would never be clean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated, but no pressure. Xoxoxo**

"What is taking so long?" Reid asked tapping his foot.

"Well we have no leads other than going over the old case files. It's hard to catch an unsub we already caught. It's only been two days. She's still alive." Morgan said.

"He's a narcissist who has been waiting all these years to kill this one victim." Rossi said thoughtfully.

"TO KILL SARAH." Reid said angrily. They all looked at him, shocked by his outburst.

"Yes but the point is if he was going to kill her, or had he already done so he would make it extremely public. He would want the whole world to see his greatest defeat." Hotch said.

"Oh God. He's torturing her, just like all his other victims." Garcia gasped. Reid looked at her, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Reid, buddy it's gonna be okay. We're gonna catch this guy." Morgan walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"But what if it isn't? What if we don't catch her?" His voice broke and he sank into the chair, shaking quietly. Emily and JJ stared at him in confusion. Reid was…crying. "She's everything to me Morgan. She's my whole world."

Rossi and Hotch looked at eachother worriedly. "Well why don't we go over what she's been doing over the past 5 years. How did he know how to find her."

"Well she went to law school and graduated at 26. She then was a lawyer in new York until last June when she was offered a job in DC as a woman's rights advocate. So of course she jumped on the opportunity." Reid offered trying to detach himself from her incredibly sad story.

"How did you guys meet up?" JJ asked unable to contain her curiousity.

"She knocked on my door."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"She literally knocked on my door. She had been walking down my block looking for a Chinese restaurant, saw the lights in my house were on and knocked on my door. She didn't expect me to answer it. I told her how to get there…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Knock. Knock. _

"Hello?" Reid walked toward the door. What he saw surprised him. He recognized the blonde of course. He had worked with her all those years ago on a case. She was just as beautiful now, if not more so. He looked at her and said, "Sarah? Sarah Avercroft?"

"Reid? Spencer Reid?" Sarah responded stunned. She looked at him beaming and then wrapped her arms around him in a huge hug. "This is your house! Do you live here?" Reid smiled.

"Yes, I live here, what are you doing here?"

"I just moved to DC. I've been wandering around for about an hour, there was supposed to be a Chinese restaurant around here, but I can't seem to find it. I have an awful sense of direction, I know that but it just got ridiculous. I noticed your lights were on so I decided to just knock on your door. I had no clue you lived here!" Sarah was beaming though she couldn't have been happier to see him there. "You wouldn't happen to know a place where I can get some Kung Pow chicken would you?"

"Actually, I know just the place, it's a bit of a drive, would you like me to take you?" Reid suggested, holding his breath for the answer.

"I would love that, just grab your coat and we'll take your car." She waited in the doorway, only for him to come rushing out after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It was luck that brought her to my doorstep, but I have no idea how he found her." Reid said that, racking his brains.

"Well, there is the possibility that when he broke out he went looking for her, so he probably checked in new York first and then did some calling. He has excellent persuasive skills." Morgan said looking at his file on Nick.

"New York is where he is most comfortable, I think he's going to take her back there." Rossi said after thinking.

"If he's doing this to bring an end to the killings he's started he would do it in the place not only he is most comfortable, but also the place it would make the biggest impact. He's much more famous in New York than anywhere else." Hotch agreed.

"Would they have made it back to new York by now?" Emily asked.

"No, not yet, they're getting there."

"So we have to meet him in New York, and we have to figure out where he's going to keep her in New York." Morgan said, watching Reid. He looked dead. Ghostly pale and barely breathing. It was a scary sight.

"Garcia, can you get in touch with the local police department in New York. Tell them it is urgent that we go there, but don't really explain why yet. We need the element of surprise for as long as possible. Swisher is going to think that he's better then all of us and if we can let him get sloppy or careless we have a better chance of catching him." Hotch said. He looked around the room. "Everyone pack your bags, wheels up in 1 hour."

"Come on Reid, let's go get you packed." JJ ordered gripping his arm. She knew he wasn't going to be able to do this by himself. He may be a genius, but he was a genius whose girlfriend, whose ONLY girlfriend EVER was kidnapped by an enraged serial killer. Reid was not going to be able to do this by himself. JJ lead him out of the office, looking back at the startled faces of his work family behind them. All of them as concerned for their friend as she was.

They had much more riding on this case then some girls life. They had Reid's life depending on this as well. And they couldn't let him down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews are lovely thank you. This story is going to continue on after she is found… if she is found… so I hope you all are in it for the long haul. Enjoy xoxoxo**

"Where are you taking me Nicky?" Sarah asked quietly. She was sitting in the back of a van watching Nick drive. She was being nice. He hadn't tied her up but it was too dangerous to try and grab him, he would crash the car.

"Angel, I'm taking you to where we first met," Nick said to her flashing her a wicked smile. "I want to relive the story of us baby." Out the window Sarah saw a sign that read welcome to Delaware. Nick was getting off an exit. "We're heading back to New York." Sarah nodded knowing.

Nick was drowsy now. She knew what would make him tired.

"Nicky, baby, let's go to a hotel… I want to make you feel good. And you're soo tired baby." Sarah said biting her lower lip how he liked. His pupils dilated.

"What?" He choked out, surprised. Sarah gulped back her fear and put a picture of Reid in her mind.

"You heard me daddy, you've been so good to me and I just want to make you feel so good. Please?" Sarah propositioned. He turned the car jerkily into the nearest hotel lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm gonna fall!" Sarah shouted. She was laughing giddily skating around the ice. Reid held her steady by her hand.

"You're not going to fall, I won't let you," he said back. He was smiling at her like the sun. He couldn't believe she agreed to go out on another date with him.

"Spencer!" She screeched. She grabbed him around the arm to stop herself from face planting and instead they both fell down. She was laughing. "See I told you I would fall, I just brought you down with me." She flicked him on the head playfully.

"Hey but now you have no reason to be embarrassed because I fell down with you." Reid countered. She flicked him again.

"Loser." She teased. She was looking up at his bright clear eyes. He was smiling so wide Sarah could count each tooth. Before she knew what she was doing she reached her neck up and pressed her lips softly against his.

What she hadn't expected was his reaction. He leaned back into her pushing his lips harder into hers. Kissing her with a fervor of passion and happiness. Sarah giggled as they both stood back up on the ice and continued to skate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nicky," She cooed at him pushing him down on the mattress. She pulled her shirt over her head and pulled her body onto his. He entered her and she rode him with the hate she felt. She moved quickly, angrily. She made sure he was done and watched as he fell asleep underneath her.

Moving faster than ever she ran around the room in search of the phone. Trying to make as little noise as possible she pulled it out of the jacket pocket. She dialed his number from memory, running into the bathroom and locking it behind her. Tears streamed down her face as she heard the ringing.

"Hello?" his voice said.

"Spencer!" She sighed sobbing into the phone. She was breathing quietly.

"Hello?" He answered not recognizing the number.

"Spencer!" Sarah's voice breathed a sigh of relief before bursting into racking sobs.

"Sarah!" Spencer yelled. He looked around the room as Morgan and Hotch jumped up. He put her on speaker phone, he was barely able to form words out of anxiety and relief that she was okay. "Sarah, where are you?"

"The Motel 8 in Delaware." She whispered. "He's taking me to New York."

Hotch looked at Emily and Rossi nodding at them. They understood; they were going to try and get to her. Even though it would mean driving for hours, they would maybe cross paths.

"We know that, Sarah. My love, it's going to be okay. I promise. We're going to find you. How badly are you injured?" Spencer held his breath while he waited to answer.

"My ribs, I don't know what's wrong with them. I think they may be broken and my legs and stomach are bruised. I'm alright. I'm no worse for the wear." She said trying to smile. "I need you Spencer."

"Ma bell, we will find you, Emily and Rossi are on their way now."

"He's going to kill me." She was becoming hysterical now.

"Not while I'm around." Spencer teased. Hotch glared at him. The time for comfort would be later right now they needed to be able to find her, to save her. "Where is he taking you in New York, did he say where?"

"He said…" Sarah began then there was a shuffle at the end of the line. Spencer heard a man's voice call "Baby" Then the line went dead.

Spencer looked at the phone horrified, all eyes were on him. He tried to take a deep breath, tried to categorize his emotions, but the only thing that came to mind was a sentence that slipped out without his validation.

"He's going to die."

**I'd just like to clear something up about this chapter. Sarah is taken by Nick and she does not I REPEAT NOT love him. The reason she seduces him in this scene is because she needs to gain his trust if she is going to escape. That is the only reason. I don't want anyone to be thinking negatively of Sarah.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is to provide a little more back story as recommended by chronicxxinsanity, not meaning to bore anyone, or perhaps you guys are curious… I forget sometimes that my readers don't know what is going on in my head. **

"Reid, buddy I'm sure she is fine." Morgan said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Reid didn't even look up, he kept his long fingers pressing against his forehead.

"I'm confused." JJ admitted finally. "I know you're in crisis mode, but Reid, how did a girl who is as strong and as great as you make her seem end up with a guy like that… and on top of that why is Nick Swisher who he is." Reid looked up at her and flashed her a sad smile.

"She was 13 when she started dating him. From how she tells it and what I have figured out she had a pretty scarce home life. Her mom worked a lot and her dad wasn't around. He was 3 years older than her and charming when she first met him. You were 13 once JJ, didn't you get swept away in a romance." Reid's tone was dry. JJ nodded. "Well, at first things were fine and dandy but then he began to get controlling. At first she thought it was cute you know? Every girl likes to feel wanted, and jealousy is sometimes a way of showing how much you care…"

Reid stopped for a minute thinking he wished Sarah had known the warning signs so that she would have been able to save herself before it escalated too far.

"Well, as always with controlling relationships it went too far. Eventually he isolated her to the point where she had little to no contact with anyone, including her family." Reid paused. "He forced her to drop out of school when she was 17."

"Didn't she try to leave?" JJ asked.

"She couldn't." Reid snapped defensively.

"What he means is that, it's not like all of a sudden he just started hitting her. At first he would just yell at her a lot when she wore a certain shirt or talked to a certain guy. Then he would threaten himself, 'if you leave I'll kill myself'. When it finally escalated to physical abuse at first he was probably even remorseful, buying her presents to apologize, swearing to never let it happen again yet it always does." Morgan jumped in helpfully.

"You also have to take into account that you're dealing with a mentally ill person and an underage thirteen year old. Both are completely in capable of making responsible and safe decisions." Hotch furthered.

"By this point he controlled every aspect of her life. When she showered, what she wore, who she talked to, when she ate, what she ate. Everything. For one entire year he wouldn't let her leave the house." Reid choked out.

"So how did she finally leave?" JJ queried.

"He went too far. She was ill and broken, but she's always been Sarah. She's a fighter. He went too far one day. I don't know if he beat her one too many times, or if she was finally tired of being raped, but one day she says she just walked out of the apartment and never came back. She never actually told me what made her finally leave." JJ heard the rush of pride and hatred within Reid.

"And there we have a trigger." Morgan said bitterly.

"Why was he like that?" JJ asked. She felt stupid, but there were just so many unanswered questions there. She can't believe that this had all happened on her maternity leave.

"His father taught him that this was okay. We don't know for sure but we assume he murdered his mother, and then encouraged his son to behave the same." Morgan responded.

"Add that with his narcissistic personality," Hotch added.

"And the outlet for his anger for almost ten years leaves you with a serial killer."

"She left before she became his first victim." Reid said hopefully.

"He intends to make her his last." Hotch said bleakly.

"She's strong. She can do this. She promised me. Sarah always knew he would come back for her and she knows how to keep him stalled." Reid fought.

"Reid, odds are he can just over power her." Morgan admitted.

"No. She'll stay for me." Reid confessed.

"Reid…" Hotch trailed off.

"She… she knows Hotch. She knows what would happen if… She knows that I will never stop looking for her. She called me Hotch. That's my Sarah. She found a way to call me to help us find her, and she could be taking the worst beating of her life right now but she did it so we would find her. So that I would find her." Reid said with fervor.

"We'll find her Spencer." JJ reassured him. He put his head back into his hands and closed his eyes. It was unbelievably frustrating to watch one of the most intelligent people they knew struggle to wrap his brain around something. Because Reid was unable to statistically imagine a future without Sarah in it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews are really awesome. Hope you guys are liking it. This chapter things are going to speed up, and if you are young this story is rated M for a reason. And so sorry it has taken me forever to update!**

"Baby, what are you doing?" Nick called into the bathroom. Sarah looked at the phone in her hands and did the only thing she could think of. She flushed it down the toilet.

"Just had to pee." Sarah responded. Nick banged on the door one more time before the latch broke opening it up to him. She was watching him while she washed her hands.

"I love you." Nick said quietly looking at her. Sarah nodded. "I always knew you were going to be the one. Come back to the bed room and lie on the bed naked, I wanna do something."

"Okay." She obeyed wincing. She knew what was coming next.

"I love you." He said again. She lay on the bed waiting. Out of his pocket came a knife she recognized. It was his favorite. A pocket knife two inches tall, with the usual gadgets in it. He slowly slid the knife across her stomach letting a fresh peal of blood form. "You know Sarah, I always wondered…" He said pushing the knife further into her arms. "What made you leave that day?" The knife went into her legs and his erection grew stronger.

Sarah did not move she did not twitch. She ignored his question. She would not feel the pain, because to feel it was to dive into the hopelessness.

"Princess? Answer me," He ordered now putting the knife up to her neck. He was panting though and soon he would have to take her. He ran the knife back down the inside of her thighs.

"Nick, please I know what you want." She was changing the topic.

"I want an answer. Now." He wedged the knife into the muscle and she gasped in pain. She felt that leg go numb and limp and an overwhelming fear took control. What if she could never walk again. It wouldn't matter she was going to die anyway.

"Please Nick that hurts." She admitted. It fed his ire like it always had. Her pleas had been irresistible. Her blood sweet and warm mixed with their sex. He climbed on top of her kissing every cut on her body.

"I know it hurts, but isn't the pain so sweet."

"No. I left you because you did this." She snapped. She bit her tongue regretting the blunder but it was too late to repair the damage.

"What did you say? This is what you want. You need me. You love me. I am your everything. You." He punched her stomach. "Are." He punched her jaw causing her nose to spew blood. "Mine." He pushed himself inside of her. She felt the tears on her walls. She felt the presence of him inside of her, her body unresponsive to his touches. She could not come for him and yet he pounded into her over and over and over. She screamed as his knife went into her arms over and over again, until in one final stab he came and collapsed on top of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reid sat with his head in his hands.

"Reid, we're trying. We are, but there is only so much we can do. We will find her." Morgan tried to help him.

"Morgan, I just, I can't imagine what she's going through. He had her locked up for so long, she was finally free and then he stole her again. The only way he's going to stop is if we kill him." Reid admitted this. "She's his obsession."

"He let her go before." Hotch responded. "He wouldn't have gone a killing spree if she was his obsession, that doesn't make sense."

"What made him break out anyway? Why now?" Morgan thought out loud.

"He's sick… perhaps he's dying and that's why he needs to kill her. He always planned on killing her." Hotch started. Reid's head shot up. He raced across the room and grabbed the phone.

"Garcia!"

"Penny G at your service." The techie answered, readying herself to type.

"Look up all doctor visits for Nick Swisher in his last 3 years of prison. More specifically the last 6 months before his escape." Reid instructed.

"Aye Aye sir, signing off for now."

"Man, what was that about." Morgan asked Spencer as he closed his phone.

"If he found out he was sick, dying that would have been why he is in such a rush to get her to new York and kill her. He needs to defeat the only one who ever got away. It's because she beat him. She knew his game." Reid explained.

"The narcissist in him wouldn't allow himself to be beaten like that especially by someone he regards as so inferior."

"Then you're right, it probably drove him to the point of obsession and he now has a time limit in which to complete his goal." Hotch said.

"Now we just need to find out what he is sick with," Morgan spoke hopefully.

"And find Sarah." Reid affirmed. The men around him nodded gravely. Hoping that Sarah could continue to win at the sick twisted game she was forced to play.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahhh. We're so close yet so far. Gotta love Sarah and Spencer But anyway reviews are much appreciated and prompt the writing. Would love for ten before chapter ten but no pressure, as for now…**

"Reid, when was the last time you ate something?" JJ asked quietly. Reid who had always been skinny looked like a skeleton. His eyes were sunken in with dark circles underneath them. He hadn't eaten since she had called 2 days ago. Prentiss and Rossi had not been able to find her, she was gone by the time they had gotten there and the hotel room had been trashed, covered in blood.

"Does it matter?" Reid whispered.

"Well, I think when we get Sarah back and she sees how skinny we let you get she's going to fillet us all alive," Morgan joked. Reid just looked up at him murderously, sobering him up. The phone rang out in the tense silence. "Talk to me baby."

"Well I found it! It took a lot of digging and a lot tweaking but I know what he's sick with. Tetanus!" Garcia announced triumphantly. Reid's head jerked up.

"Of course, while he was on a murder streak he could have come in contact with it and unable to receive a booster shot for it, the disease would slowly be eating away at him. This means he's going to be wasting away and struggling to breathe especially if it's already gotten into his lungs, he's going to die soon. That means he'd want to be in New York within the next day… or today." Reid's breathing started to get heavier. "What if he is at the ware house already?"

"Reid, Reid, we have guards there and the place is under 24 hour surveillance we'll catch him when he goes there." Morgan assured him. "Thank you baby girl, we'll hopefully be home soon and then you'll get to meet the newest edition to the team." He hung up the phone.

Reid sat there in the endless agony that was waiting. He did not know what to do so he rested his head back on his hands and continued to picture horrific graphic scenes in which all of them Nick Swisher ended up dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah lifted her head carefully. The car was running loudly and it was dark outside. She couldn't feel her leg where he had cut her too deep. The cuts on her arms were fine however, they would heal as they always did. She could barely sit herself up due to the pain in her ribs, she was sure they were broken now. She looked at Nick who was talking to himself and she tried to remember loving him. She tried to remember the time when she would have given anything to be with him. Had begged him to be with her. She would never hate herself more for that. Instead she thought of Spencer.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sarah are you sure you want to do this?" Reid said rubbing her bareback with his finger tips. She looked over at him and smiled, pressing her lips slightly to his and kissing him fervently.

"Yes." She rolled onto her back and he rolled on top of her his eyes bright with anticipation. He started to move his hands to the front of her unclothed body. His hands stroking her breasts eliciting lovely moans of pleasure from her. He kissed her neck and rubbed his hands down her body caressing the inside of her thighs until he could feel the moisture coming from within her. He smiled at her and moved his mouth down her body kissing every inch of her until he pulled his head up looked deep into her eyes and whispered, "I love you."

He moved first slowly above her, she was tense and nervous after her previous experiences with sex, but this wasn't just sex. This was making love. They were moving together finding and steady rhythm. She responded to him and kissed his lips light like a feather and he smiled at her. "I love you too Spencer." She murmured back right before her peak. Reaching that moment for the first time in her life her legs shook underneath him and he urged her on. "It's okay ma belle, j'taime." She cried out as she climaxed. And he couldn't keep the smile of satisfaction and happiness. She collapsed afterwards still experiencing the effects as he too came shortly after. He rolled onto his side looking deep into her glassy eyes and he smiled and let out a small chuckle. She smiled back at him. He slowly drifted off into a blissful sleep but her eyes started to streak tears. She laid her hand upon his cheek and murmured to him as she cried silently, "Thank you for giving me my life back." She too drifted off into sleep then.

But she awoke from nightmares not too long after that. "HELP!" She screamed, startling Spencer awake.

"Sarah, Sarah it's alright you're just dreaming. Wake up Sarah wake up!" he shook her slightly until she awoke. She clung to his chest crying until she once again drifted off into a fitful slumber. They didn't make love for a month after that. Spencer was too afraid to touch her wary of triggering some memory of all the awful things Nick had done to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team had all gone back to the hotel, but Reid stayed at the police station, just in case. He couldn't sleep much anyways. He was too worried about her and even though they had all offered to stay with him he knew they needed their sleep and he would feel guilty keeping them awake. He pulled out the photo of the two of them on his phone and smiled slightly.

"We're coming for you ma belle, as fast as we can." He whispered to the phone deliriously wishing she was here out of harm's way. Safe. Here. With him. Where no one could hurt her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Argh! I'm the worst! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER. I'm sorry I hope this makes up for it?**

Where was she? She should have been here by now. This was the time. This was the place, so where was she!

"Reid, maybe we got the place wrong?" Morgan said. What was said underneath those words was something that no one wanted to admit. What if she wasn't here because she hadn't made it here. What if he had strayed off the profile and he had killed her before she got here.

"She's coming." Morgan looked at him with pity in his eyes. "She is NOT dead." Reid insisted, yet as the word dead escaped from his mouth his whole body collapsed against the nearest wall. Sinking his head into his shaking hands he felt tears flooding his eyes. "She can't be dead." He whispered to himself, even though he knew that the probability of her having died or been killed before she got here was actually pretty high.

"Reid, maybe it would be best if you left…" Hotch suggested slowly. Then they heard it. They heard her scream down the hall. And so down the hall they ran.

There she was, hair matted and filthy, body shaking and bleeding, contorted in strange positions. Spencer didn't care about any of that, all he could see was the steady rhythm in which her chest rose and fell.

"Sarah! Sarah!" Reid gasped. She stirred slightly, and then he saw what was holding her. Nick held a gun to her head kicking her into a standing position in front of them. His face crazy. He looked at Reid with malicious eyes.

"So you're the famous Spencer Reid aren't you?" Nick taunted, jabbing the gun harshly into Sarah's rib cage. She whimpered in pain. Reid raised the gun higher, but did not yet pull the trigger.

"That would be me yes. And you're Nick, Nick Swisher." Reid said calmly. His hands were steady but his blood was pumping ferociously.

"Did you fuck her?" Nick whispered, running his tongue over his dirt covered lips. "Did you know she likes it rough. This slut right here, that's how she likes it, ain't coming till she's bleeding, isn't that right princess?" He turned to her jabbing her with the gun again. She did not move though, this time she remained silent, and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes pierced right into Spencer's and she shook her head almost unnoticeably.

"This isn't about her Nick. This is about you. You're dying." Reid said slowly. Nick let out an ear splitting laugh.

"You hear that Princess! He thinks I'm dying, but I could never die, all these girls, all of them. They'll remember me forever. Especially you, baby, I was your first boyfriend." Nick laughed again and shook Sarah's body as he did. "Tell them. Tell them how you love it when I fucked you hard and long." Sarah said nothing, she just kept her eyes on Spencer. He swung his gun hitting her across the face, causing her nose to drip blood. "TELL THEM."

"No, Nick. I won't." She said.

"DO IT!" He raised the gun to shoot her.

"Nick, you don't want to do that do you?" Reid interjected.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you kept her alive, you kept her alive for 10 years when you were with her, why would you do all of that just to kill her in the end?" Reid asked.

"Because she was the first, I needed to know everything I could do, I needed to know what woman liked, which clearly you don't, that's why she left you. How many times you stick it in her? Once, twice. I had ten years with her virginity, you fucked her as just another useless disgusting slut, just like all the other girls that I killed, they were all used up and disgusting. I never had another virgin again after her. Why is that? I was only 26, why were all the girls defiled by that age?" He posed the question seriously, but in that moment when the silence between them was filled with Nick's patience, expecting an answer, and an honest one from Reid.

All Spencer saw was Sarah's eyes close. The silence, which should have been filled with her breathing. Her labored, but steady breathing, was not. Her chest stopped rising, her body slumped over and she became slack. A whole minute passed, he knew because in the silence he heard his watch tick sixty times, and then he pulled his trigger, once. It hit Nick Swisher square in the heart. Nick fell to the floor and he too, breathed no more.

"Sarah!" Reid ran to her. He heard in the background, "we need a medic" whispered into the walkie talkie by Emily as she ran to his side. He held her in his arms, all 187 points of his IQ unable to process that she was not breathing. The medic came in and pushed him aside to begin CPR, he could only hold onto her hand uselessly. His heart was beating, waiting to see if they could save her.

**Well?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I know, I'm the worst and I haven't updated in so long. I hope I still have some readers left.**

"Sarah, Sarah," Reid repeated holding her hand tightly to his. He had scarcely left her bedside since they had found her. His team looked worriedly at him, scared that when Sarah woke up he wouldn't be alive.

Reid who had always been skinny was a skeleton now. His own clothes hung off his body in strange angles. The bags under his eyes were worst than anyone had ever seen, even in a mirror. His hands shook and all he would do was drink water. Every time one of her monitors did something even slightly different he would squeeze Sarah's hand tightly and start whispering to her in French and his team sat helplessly.

Reid suddenly startled as the monitor next to Sarah's bed started beeping loudly. Reid looked around, but no nurse came running. He stared at the sleeping girl and perceived no change in her condition. She had been lucky to be unconscious when they had been setting her bones. There was muscle damage in her leg from where Nick had stabbed her. She had internal tearing from the rape. She had lost of a lot of blood and been through an intolerable amount of pain and trauma, which eventually caused her collapse. Now she was in sort of an extended sleep which according to the doctors was nothing to be concerned about, she was going to wake up and very soon apparently, right now her brain was just relaxing as her body healed around what had happened to her, and her mind attempted to do the same thing. Reid however was unable to process anything until Sarah was awake and responding to everything he said and did.

"He's going to kill himself," Rossi said anxiously. He stared at the poor boy with his brow furrowed. "Anyone know the last time he ate something?"

"I think yesterday morning he had an apple, or at least a bit of an apple," Emily responded.

"Well we just have to force him to eat then!" JJ insisted. "We can't let him waste away to nothing! You heard the doctor, he said Sarah would make a full recovery, she just had to wake up first. If she wakes up and Reid is dead it'll be terrible. I say we take him out to breakfast."

"JJ, you know he is absolutely not going anywhere, he wants to be the first one Sarah sees when she wakes up," Morgan said. He too looked at Reid and sighed. "So I don't know if anyone else has been thinking it, but why her?"

The question came out harsher than intended, but it was a valid inquiry. No he wasn't asking why this girl had been abducted, he wasn't asking why she was who she was, he was asking why out of all the girls Reid had come across (some had even expressed interest in him) he chose this girl to be his only girlfriend in the time that the team had known him.

"Well that is a question to which we can only guess the answer," Hotch said empirically. Morgan smiled at him and said, "Have a guess then."

"I honestly don't know what set Sarah apart from all the others for him. Perhaps it's the way we all choose our partners in life, we don't really know what makes us choose them over anyone else, I'm sure once she wakes up and gets talking we'll be as thoroughly impressed with her as you all were with Beth and we were with Will. It will just be how we met her that differs so drastically from everyone else's partners." Hotch stated. JJ and Emily nodded.

"But of course Reid shags up with the obsession of a serial killer," Morgan said. He shook his head, bringing his hand to the bridge of his nose and pinching it.

"Well we got her back didn't we?"

"Yes but at what price?" Rossi asked quietly. At this, they all turned to look at Reid who was stroking his girlfriend's hand quietly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Spence?" Sarah whispered quietly. He was sleeping now but he was never a deep sleeper. "Spencer?" She said again.

"Hmm?" He responded, slightly cloudy from the sleep. He rolled onto his side to look at her. She smiled.

"What would you do if I died?" Sarah asked holding her breath as she waited for the answer. Spencer sat up higher and looked at her.

"Why would you ask that?" Spencer whispered, he took her hand in his and rubbed the outlying finger with his thumb.

"I just wanna know, please answer the question," Sarah pleaded slightly. She chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"Well, I would live obviously, I'd be sad. Heartbroken. But I wouldn't go… you know… go back to using. I wanted to when I thought Emily had died, but I didn't. I know the people around me don't want that to happen. I would miss you Sarah, every single day. I don't know how I would go on without you. I don't know how I went on before we met to be honest." Spencer breathed shallowly. "Why did you ask that?"

"Just in case something ever happens I wanted to know you would be okay." Sarah said. She snuggled into Spencer's shoulder and was able to drift easily off to sleep now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now Reid wasn't doing as he said he would and he felt shame wash over him all at once. He knew he had to eat something, but he desperately wanted to be the one Sarah first saw when she woke up.

"Hey, uh, Hotch?" Reid called tentatively. His voice was raspy. Hotch jogged over to talk to Reid. "I'm sorry to ask this, but do you think we could all maybe order in some take out or something." Reid couldn't look him in the eye. Hotch put his hand on Reid's shoulder. Reid raised his head and looked him in the eye.

"Sure, we'll all order some Chinese," Hotch said the smile in his voice. As he walked out, he heard from behind him, "Sarah is going to kill me when she wakes up and sees me like this."


End file.
